


More Than Prince Charming Baby

by 13SapphireStars13



Series: Weddings and Gossip: What a Match [2]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13SapphireStars13/pseuds/13SapphireStars13
Summary: Its time to tell Chuck they're engaged.His reaction is not what they expected. At all.





	More Than Prince Charming Baby

**Author's Note:**

> lol I'm back at it again with writing this pairing! I've made this into a series but they're very thinly connected. This is just to satisfy my need to write a weird mix of schmoopy fluff with a tad bit of suggestive theme at the end. So excuse anything that's out of character.  
> This doesn't mean that y'all can count on regular stories or god updates on my other Gossip Girl fics. I'm literally so scatterbrained right now that I write on a whim and when inspiration hits me over the head with a frying pan and won't leave.

“Dan and I are getting married.” Nate watched his best friend for an outburst, but there was nothing. No laughter, no expression change, nothing. Nothing that anyone would expect to see when telling Chuck Bass they were going to marry Dan Humphrey. All Chuck did was take a calm sip of his scotch before speaking.

“When’s the baby due?” Nate’s jaw dropped as he stared at his best friend. Distantly he heard the front door to the apartment open, signifying Dan had gotten home, but he was too shocked to fully register anything as he tried to figure out Chuck’s words.

“Oh hey.” Nate turned to stare as Dan walked in. Chuck sipped from his scotch hiding a tiny smirk when he saw Dan. The writer looked between the two Upper East Side boys in confusion as the silence grew unbearable. “Did you tell him?”

“Yes Daniel he did, and since Nathaniel over here has yet to answer the question, I suppose I will have to ask you.” Chuck took another sip of his scotch as he stared down Dan, who was glancing between Chuck, Nate, and the doorway which he’d just come through wondering if it was too late to make a break for it. “When’s the baby due?”

Hearing the question a second time did nothing to raise Nate’s still dropped jaw, but at least Dan was matching him now.

“I-I’m sorry?” Dan spluttered, recovering a lot faster than Nate, tonight was truly a night of surprises. “Nate proposed to me.”

“Yes Daniel, while I thank you for that not so surprising piece of information, that was not the question I asked.” Chuck still hadn’t shown any sign of emotion since this entire exchange had begun, and Nate was wondering if his face could freeze like that upon command, and if so how did Blair not strangle him at least once a week?

“Do I look pregnant to you Chuck?” Dan asked, only a tad incredulously. Chuck just looked him up and down deliberately before slowly raise an eyebrow at him. Dan turned to face Nate, who had finally managed to pick his jaw up off the ground.

“I need a drink,” Nate said, hurrying towards their decanter set to pour himself a glass of scotch. Dan made no move to follow him, standing extremely still before turning back to face Chuck, who was watching them with an extremely smug expression.

Nate poured some scotch into a glass and threw it back, which had Chuck shaking his head at Nate before he poured another glass and walked back to stand next to Dan. Dan reached over and stole Nate’s glass knocking back the entire thing. Nate sighed going back to refill his drink again, but Dan was too busy was staring at Chuck to notice or care. Chuck laughed quietly before placing his glass on the coffee table.

“Well Humphrey, clearly you have no clue about the dangers of alcohol for a fetus. Or do you not care? Nathaniel, what kind of man are you marrying?” Chuck asked, smirking slightly. He glanced pointedly at Dan’s abdomen before looking at Nate. “How can you let him put your child in danger like this?”

“He’s fucking with us.” Nate huffed, turning towards Dan. “He’s enjoying this.”

“More like torturing us. Always knew you were a sadist Bass.” Dan stole Nate’s glass again and sat down on the couch.

“Well, you can’t blame me, Daniel. Neither of you ever seemed inclined to marry, so this development had to have come from something as drastic as a child born out of wedlock.” Chuck told them with a raised eyebrow. “So, what made you change your minds? Or are the details too dirty for the baby to hear?” Chuck glanced at Dan’s stomach again and smirked when Dan glared at him.

“None of your business,” Dan stated sharing a look with Nate that kept his mouth shut. Chuck laughed and stood up.

“As fun as this has been, Blair and I have reservations tonight.” Chuck hugged Nate and nodded at Dan before heading for the door. He opened the door and turned back to them, “Congratulations both of you. On the marriage and the child.”

Dan groaned as Chuck shut the door.

“Are you sure you want him to be your best man?” Dan joked sipping at Nate’s stolen scotch. Nate rolled his eyes and stole back his drink. “Hey! I was drinking that!”

“And, now I am,” Nate smirked as he sat next to his fiancé keeping the scotch glass just out of reach. “Besides should you really be drinking this anyway? Can’t have any damage to the kid.”

“Oh its on!” Dan grabbed a throw pillow and hit Nate with it.

“Woah! Watch the scotch!” Nate put the glass on the relatively safe coffee table as Dan laughed at him.

Once the scotch was safe, Nate turned towards Dan glancing down at the ring on Dan’s finger. A bright smile grew on his face as he glanced up at Dan’s face. Dan smiled back at him. Nate bent down and kissed the ring, smiling when Dan laughed.

“How very Prince Charming of you,” Dan commented dryly. “Who does that make me? Cinderella? Sleeping Beauty? Oh no I know, I’m Snow White.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s just Cinderella’s prince, but continue.” Nate laughed as Dan shoved the pillow in his face. “I’m just saying-!”

“You’re just saying that I’m right?” Dan smiles at Nate, and Nate recognizes that particular glint in Dan’s eye that means Dan’s going to win this discussion no matter what, even if he has to play dirty to win. Especially if he has to play dirty to win.

Dan stretches shirt pulling up slightly as he lifts his arms above his head. Nate zeros in on the inches of skin Dan exposes doing this. Nate trails his eyes up Dan’s body until he meets Dan’s eyes. Dan smirks at him and reaches up to muss up his own hair curls going wild and falling down in Dan’s eyes. Nate’s breath hitches as Dan looks at Nate through his curls and leans forward. Dan’s hands trail up Nate’s sides. Dan stares up at him, brown eyes big and capturing his attention as Dan pushes himself closer to Nate.

“Dan-“ Nate groans, and Dan smirks up at him.

“Yes, dear?” Dan asks innocently. “Something you want to tell me?”

Dan leans closer and pulls Nate into a deep kiss. Too quickly, Dan pulls away and stares at Nate, who’s panting and all too ready for this conversation to skip to the end and the gratification it brings.

“You’re – god Dan!” Nate gasps as Dan somehow manages to press impossibly closer as he pushes a thigh between Nate’s legs. “You’re right!”

“I know!” Dan pulls away with a smirk. Nate watches in shock as Dan grabs Nate’s scotch glass and gets up. Dan walks towards their bedroom glancing back at Nate with a devious smile on his face. “Are you coming?”

“Right behind you… baby.” Nate laughed as Dan swatted at him drawing his fiancé into his arms to kiss him.

“I’m never going to live that down am I?” Dan asked pushing Nate towards their bed. Nate fell backwards landing with a soft grunt on their bed with Dan standing over him.

“Oh, Chuck asking if you’re pregnant? Never.” Nate pulled Dan into his lap to kiss him. “Now shut up and let me kiss you Snow White.”

Dan laughed and pushed Nate on his back.

“I hope you’re going to do more than kiss me,” Dan whispered as he bent his head to kiss Nate.

“Your wish is my command.” Nate whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to tell me what you liked and what you didn't! Maybe even drop a prompt to get me to write more! I will literally accept most anything (but be warned it might not be what you really expected or wanted).  
> (Also get the title now?)


End file.
